Crash Landing
by shadonicx1
Summary: how did you get here?" the pink haired girl asked "I... can't remember" the boy answered "you can remember your name right?" "y-yeah... Masaru... Tsukuyomi Masaru" "NO WAY! IKUTO HAS A BROTHER!" "who's Ikuto?" masaru is me! AMUTO!
1. Who are you!

**Shadonicx1 (for now Masaru): hey people, time to start a new fanfic,**

**Amu: umm Masaru, why are you doing this? you already started an Amuto fanfic!**

**Masaru: well, in my English class we have to write a story about a plane crashing/getting shipwrecked on a Island which we made up… and mew and my friends decided we would pick an anime to base our island around… and I chose Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: yo, so you are my younger brother in this then?**

**Masaru: umm yeah… I'm Amu's age too!**

**Ikuto: don't go getting any ideas! Amu-koi is MINE!**

**Masaru:umm ok…**

**(Ikuto kisses Amu)**

**Amu: perv…**

**Masaru: Shadexeon (my shugo chara) the disclaimer please!**

**Shadexeon: Shadonicx1 does not own shugo chara, if he did he would be rich and would not be wasting his time writing fanfic when he should be doing homework**

**Masaru: um shadexeon… this IS my homework**

**Shadexeon: oh…**

The boy slowly opened his eyes, everything was hazy for a moment as he layed down again "how did you get here?" he heard a voice call out to him, he was on a beach.

"I…I can't remember" he replied

"well you can remember your name right? I'm Hinamori Amu" she said offering him her hand

"Masaru… Tsukuyomi Masaru" the boy replied as he took her hand

"wait **Tsukuyomi** Masaru! IKUTO HAS A BROTHER" Amu exclaimed in shock

"who's Ikuto?" Masaru asked

"never mind" Amu said, relieved _at least he isn't related to Ikuto, as far as I know, but he looks so much like him, with those deep blue eyes_

"so…um where am I?" The boy enquired inquisitively

"well, seiyo, where else? Oh! I suppose you'll be starting at the academy soon"

"what are you talking about?"

"you know… school"

"I guess… can you show me around, I can't remember where I came from, just my name"

"sure!" Amu replied smiling

"Thanks Hinamori-san"

"Amu"

"wha?"

"just call me Amu"

"o-okay… Amu-chan"

**Ikuto: I have a brother!**

**Masaru: yeah! me...**

**Ikuto: this chapter was REALLY short!**

**Masaru: I know the next chapter will be MUCH longer than this**

**Amu: wait this is gonna be AMUTO!**

**Masaru *smirk* yup!**

**Ikuto *smirk* Aww are you embarrased Amu-koi??**

**Amu: *blushes* n...no! **

**Shadexeon: *facepalm* well while they argue why not R&R?  
**


	2. Fated meeting: Masaru and Ikuto!

"umm… Amu" Masaru started nervously

"yeah what is it?" Amu turned around

"where am I gonna stay?"(Authors note: hint hint, fear not this is entirely amuto so don't worry nothings going to happen to masaru and amu)

"well, I suppose you'll have to stay at my house for a bit"

"I don't want to be a bother…"

"You're not! Don't worry, where else can you go right now?" Amu looked at him quizzically

"okay then, I guess the tour can wait, its getting late, we should head back to your house" Masaru suggested

"sure!" Amu agreed, and with that, they set off for Amu's house

-at Amu's house-

_*huff* I wonder if I'll ever remember, and who is this Ikuto? If he has my surname, I want to meet him!_

"A-Amu-chan?"

"yeah?"

"when do you think Ikuto will show up" Masaru asked as unbeknownst to him, a certain midnight blue neko was watching them, he dropped in through the balcony

"Yo… Amu-chan" Ikuto announced

"**Ikuto!**" Amu exclaimed, a shocked look on her face

"Y-your Ikuto?" Masaru approached him cautiously

_Who's this kid? He looks almost like me just… younger_

"Yeah and whats it to you?"

"well… um you are Tsukuyomi Ikuto right?"

"**I just said so didn't I**" Ikuto replied

"I'm Tsukuyomi Masaru, nice to meet you! Onii-San!" Masaru looked happy to find a member of family

"I hate to admit it but I think you're right, he has my eyes" Ikuto looked him up and down puzzled _its cute, Masaru is like the complete opposite of Ikuto! _

"Ikuto-nya… who's this kid –nya?"

"He's my brother yoru" Ikuto replied

"um… Ikuto, who are you talking to?" Masaru asked, looking around

"oh… you can't see charas yet then" Ikuto said ruffling Masaru's hair

"Don't do that! Its annoying!" Masaru complained "and what are charas?"

"You'll see" Ikuto said

_Ikuto is one awesome brother, damn I'm being childish for a 14 year old then again I never knew him and now I found my brother! I wish I could be more like him… confident and level headed_

"Hehe, you two go so well together!" Amu laughed at them

"We do not!" they both said simultaneously, and then they all laughed

"well then" Ikuto smirked "I'll see you at school, Amu-chan" Ikuto pecked amu on the cheek

"Pervert!" Amu yelled

"are you two **always **like this?" Masaru asked

"pretty much" Ikuto answered "come on, lets go home, Utau will want to meet you" Ikuto said chara changing with yoru and jumping off Amu's balcony with Masaru on foot "Ikuto nii-san! You just grew cat ears and a tail!"

"that's what shugo charas can do, they are born from a desire and help you become your would be self"

"oh… ok, one more thing"

"what?"

"who's Utau? Is she like… your girlfriend?"

"hell no, though she'd like to think that, she's my sister and yours"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ikuto"

"never mind" Ikuto said as they arrived outside their house, Ikuto ruffled Masaru's hair again "stop that! Do you enjoy teasing me or something?!"  
"um…yeah" Ikuto replied as they went inside

"Ah Ikuto! Your back!" Utau glomped him, then she saw Masaru "who's he, he kinda looks like you!"

"I'm Tsukuyomi Masaru, nice to meet ya!" Masaru smiled (yeah masaru is kinda like kukai as in the way he talks and his personality)

"Wait, he is our brother!" Utau exclaimed

"yeah…" Ikuto stated

"He's so cute! I can see where he gets his looks from… how did he get here?"

"I woke up on the beach, I don't remember anything though, other than my name" Masaru explained

"I'm going to bed, I'm shattered" Masaru said heading upstairs

"which ones my room?"

"the spare one on the right"

"thanks…" Masaru crashed out and went to sleep

**Masaru: well what do you think?**

**Ikuto: well at least Utau can spend her time glomping you not me**

**M:hey!**

**Utau: Masaru! *hugs***

**M:help!**

**I:hmm…nah *hugs Amu***

**Amu:perv**

**Shadexeon: R&R people**

**-preview of next chapter-**

"WHA!" Masaru yelled in dismay "an **egg!**" he looked in the end of his bed… there it was, a white egg with dark blue lightning bolts on it

"Ikuto, what the hell is this!" Masaru yelled for his older brothers attention

"what do you want darn it! You woke me up!" Ikuto then saw Masaru's egg

"oh… you have a shugo tama"

"a shugo…tama?"

"shugo charas are born from them, take it to school with you, but don't let anyone see it okay?"

"o-okay…" Masaru was so confused… _I wonder what kind of shugo chara he'll have?_ Ikuto wondered as he got dressed for school


	3. Masaru's egg: the first day of school!

_ughh… where am I… oh yeah, at Ikuto's I mean, __**our**__ house, man that dream was weird, I keep having the same one over and over, but what does it mean… guess I shouldn't tell the guys yet I might wor-wait what is that!_ Masaru looked at the end of his bed to see an egg!

"WHA!" Masaru yelled in dismay " an **egg!**" he looked at the end of his bed again… there it was, a white egg with midnight blue lightning bolts on it "Ikuto, what the **hell** is this!" Masaru yelled for his older brothers attention

"what do you want damn it, you woke me up…" Ikuto said as he sturred from sleep and wandered into Masaru's room, Ikuto turned to see Masaru's egg… "Oh… you have a shugo tama"

"a shugo…tama?" Masaru looked at Ikuto like "I have no idea what you just said"

"shugo charas are born from them, take it to school with you today, but don't let anyone see it okay?"

"o-okay…" Masaru was so confused _I wonder what kind of shugo chara he'll have?_ Ikuto wondered as he got dressed for school

"wow… my life is going to get fun from here on out! Lets see if I can make some more friends today!" Masaru said, throwing on his school uniform enthusiastically as he left the house.

He was walking along when he noticed Amu with Rima "yo Amu-chan!" he called

"Oh! Masaru! Long time no see!" Amu turned around smiling "this is Rima"

"pleased to meet you Rima!" Masaru said "can… can I walk with you guys?

"Um… sure! Rima doesn't mind right?"

"I haven't got a problem with it"

"then come on then Masaru! We'll show you to the guardians

_Oh shit Amu… bad idea, Tadase will probably go insane!_

"ok then! Whatever you want to do seeing as I can't remember anything!"

-at middle school-

Masaru walked through the school gate with Amu and Rima, everyone looking at him

"he is so cute!" the girls chorused

_This is going to be a __**long**__ day…_ Amu sighed.

During maths, Masaru was sat on a row with Amu and Aya (AN: he he that means colourful! Ikuto: Moron)

"so… are you the new kid Masaru?" she asked shyly

"y-yeah, it's kinda hard being Ikuto's brother, the girls don't leave you alone…" came Masaru's reply

"he he! Don't worry! I only joined last week, its hard at first but you'll get to know the place soon enough" she smiled at him. Masaru took a closer look at her, her hair was long and dark purple, her eyes were deep blue _wow she's hot… we're in the same boat then… stop staring Masaru! You don't wanna look like a pervert!_ "so um…" Masaru fiddled around nervously

_He's __**Not!**_ Amu thought "would you like to hang out at break?" Masaru got all embarrassed "never mind, If you don't want to then-"

"Masaru… I'd love to" she smiled radiantly _Thank you god!_ Masaru thought

_Heh… they go well together… Masaru is lucky, he's new today and he gets all the girls… who is gonna be my boyfriend!_ "M-Masaru?" Amu asked

"Yeah?"

"h-how much do you know about Ikuto?" Amu's face turned red

"Not a lot, I only met him yesterday… why? Do you have a crush on my brother?" Masaru looked at her scepticly

"n-no! I don't have a single thing for Ikuto!" Amu said, turning another 20 shades of red

"then why is your face all red?!" Masaru asked teasingly

"Ughh! Just like your brother… **annoying!**" Masaru just laughed

_Heh… I guess I could help those two out, first I need to learn more about Ikuto nii-san_ Masaru smiled as the bell rang for break.

Masaru turned to leave the class when Aya grabbed his hand

"Masaru, lets walk together" she smiled brightly

"eto… sure…" Masaru took her hand as they walked outside towards a bench,

_His hands are so warm, like his smile, I want to get to know him!_

"so Masaru, what's your life like?" she asked as they sat down

"well, I can't remember anything about it, I mean Amu-chan found me on the beach unconscious and I found out Ikuto is my brother… and that's about it…"

"oh… that's terrible…"

"don't worry! What you don't know can't hurt you right? So if I can't remember anything then I have nothing to worry about"

"Masaru…"

"yeah?"

"I know this is all so sudden, I mean we just met and all but…"

_I will tell him!_ Aya thought confidently, she opened her mouth to speak, but as she did the bell rang for next period rang

"well, I guess I'll see you later then Aya" Masaru said smiling

"y-yeah" Aya shyly replied, Masaru gave her a warm hug as she blushed intensely

"see ya!" Masaru said running off

_He hugged me!_ Aya thought happily to herself


	4. Clash! Masaru vs Tadase!

**Masaru: Hey people, I just want to clear this up YES I AM A GUY AND YES I WATCH SHUGO CHARA OHH SHOCK HORROR! No flaming for that please, I can watch what anime I want**

**Ikuto: what's with the capitals?**

**Masaru: I… don't know, anyway**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**Ikuto: *facepalm* Baka…**

-recap-

_I will tell him!_ Aya thought confidently, she opened her mouth to speak, but as she did the bell for next period rang

"well I guess I'll see you later then Aya!" Masaru said smiling

"y-yeah…" Aya shyly replied, Masaru gave her a warm hug as she blushed intensely

"see ya!" Masaru said running off.

_He hugged me!_ Aya thought happily to herself

-end of recap-

-a few minutes earlier-

Amu watched as Masaru left holding Aya's hand "Lucky him…" she said walking outside and sitting down "whew… that was boring" she moaned

"well… anything's boring if **I'm **not there… right Amu-**chan?**" a familiar teasing voice called

"Ikuto!" Amu said surprised

"Heh, your not **still **surprised every time you see me, not that you shouldn't be, its hilarious to see your reaction!"

"grr! Baka!" Amu retorted as Ikuto laughed "I just don't get you! One minute you're teasing me, the next you're saving my life, I can't tell which is you outer character sometimes!"

"heh, that's just how I like it"

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"thank you…"

"what for?"

"everything, you're always there to catch me when I fall" Amu gave Ikuto a huge hug as she turned red in the face.

"Aww, did Amu enjoy that?" Ikuto teased

"grrr BAKA!" Amu shouted walking away, Ikuto just smiled to himself

-at lunch-

"Masaru! Over here!" he heard Amu's voice calling out to him

"ok! I'm coming!" Masaru walked over to her "So, who are these guardians then?" Masaru asked

"well, we used to be the guardians of seiyo academy, till we graduated, but we keep the name so we never forget who we were"

"Oh…" _they sound alright, I might as well go and meet them_ "alright then, lead on Amu-chan"

"oh, right!" Amu showed Masaru to the place where the guardians met up now

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase greeted her, he looked to her side and saw Masaru

"Tsukuyomi Ikuto!" He shouted at him

"um actually that would be my brother…" Masaru calmly replied

"Well, he can't hang out with us! Your Ikuto's brother, you could do anything!"

"And how do you know that! You don't know anything about me!" Masaru shouted _this __**isn't**__ what I planned, I'm not very good at staying confident In these situations…_

_Then just change!_ A voice rang out in his head

_Who said that?_ Masaru thought as the egg in his bag wobbled, he produced it as it cracked

"**a shugo tama!**" Amu exclaimed as it cracked open

_From a boy who isn't confident to a boy that is! Chara change!_

Lightning bolts appeared on Masaru's clothes, as his personality became far more condident

"See! I knew he was hiding something! You should ditch him Hinamori-san!" Tadase pointed at him

"**Shut up!** If you have a problem with me being friends with Amu, then fight me! We'll settle this now!" Masaru raged at Tadase

"Fine then! If that's the way you want it!" Tadase replied with malice

"Boku no kokoro! Unroku! Chara Nari! Platinum Royale!" Tadase transformed with kiseki

"Let's get this on!" Masaru yelled

"Guys! Stop! One I don't want you to fight each other and two this is a public place!"

"then everyone can see me kick his **ass!**" Masaru said coldly

Masaru threw a punch at Tadase who blocked it with his sceptre, time and time again Masaru threw punches, but it was all in vain next to Tadase's chara nari

"Time to get serious!" Masaru was enraged now as he aimed a punch full force at Tadase charged with lightning thanks to his chara change "Eat this!" he spat at Tadase

"Holy Crown!" Tadase attempted to block the strike as the two attacks clashed, Masaru pushed full force and it seemed he would win…

"**Stop! **Please Masaru, Tadase stop this!" Amu shouted, tears down her face, it pained her to see her best friends fighting, Masaru looked at her crying face and withdrew his attack, the chara change vanishing, Tadase used this to his advantage and pushed full force, knocking Masaru backwards, he was about to hit the ground when he was caught by a certain someone

"Nii-san!" Masaru looked up

"So… now you pick on kids do you… kiddy king"

"Tsukuyomi Ikuto!" Tadase pointed at him

"honestly, your first day and you already get into a fight, I'm not always gonna be here to save your ass" Ikuto said to his younger brother sternly

"s-sorry, I guess I just got carried away with him insulting me"

"and I suppose you're here to fight to!" Tadase said angrily

"No… but its seems **you** are, I'll pay you back for making Amu cry and hurtin my brother!" Ikuto said, transforming into Black Lynx


	5. Love is found?

-recap-

"**Stop! **Please Masaru, Tadase stop this!" Amu shouted, tears down her face, it pained her to see her best friends fighting, Masaru looked at her crying face and withdrew his attack, the chara change vanishing, Tadase used this to his advantage and pushed full force, knocking Masaru backwards, he was about to hit the ground when he was caught by a certain someone

"Nii-san!" Masaru looked up

"So… now you pick on kids do you… kiddy king"

"Tsukuyomi Ikuto!" Tadase pointed at him

"honestly, your first day and you already get into a fight, I'm not always gonna be here to save your ass" Ikuto said to his younger brother sternly

"s-sorry, I guess I just got carried away with him insulting me"

"and I suppose you're here to fight to!" Tadase said angrily

"No… but its seems **you** are, I'll pay you back for making Amu cry and hurtin my brother!" Ikuto said, transforming into Black Lynx

-end of recap-

"Tadase… you can hurl abuse at me all you want, but when you start on my brother and make Amu cry, now **that's** going too far!" Ikuto yelled, charging Tadase

"well **this **is new…" Amu said

"what do you mean Amu?" Masaru asked

"As in Ikuto is never like this" Amu responded

"oh…" Masaru said

"Holy crown special!" Tadase hurled the beam at Ikuto, which he dodged with ease.

"You thieving cat**'s**!" Tadase said putting emphasis on the s

"Hey! Do you see any cat ears on me! No! no offence Ikuto…" Masaru said offended

"none taken, you're lucky you're my brother or I'd hit you…" Ikuto laughed

"Give it up Tadase, you've already lost!" Ikuto told him

"hmph! You win this time" As he walked off, he glared at Amu and turned away in distgust.

"are you ok?" Ikuto asked

"y-yeah… I'm fine…" Amu said _I thought I saw something in Tadase, but he turned out to be a complete jerk! Now what am I gonna do!_

"well, I guess we should get to class, lunch is almost over" Masaru said winking at Ikuto as if to say "I'll leave you two to it" as he walked off

"Masaru, what are you talking about?" Amu asked

"Amu…" Ikuto said, getting her attention  
"yes Ikuto?"  
"I won't let him hurt you anymore" Ikuto said pulling her into an embrace  
_Ikuto __**has**__ changed_ Amu thought hugging him back  
"Ikuto… thank you again" she got on her tip toes and kissed Ikuto on the cheek  
"heh, who's the pervert now?" Ikuto said laughing, he expected Amu to get annoyed, but instead she laughed along with him  
"Ikuto…"  
"yeah?"  
"what would you say if I told you… if I told you I loved you?"  
"then I'd say I love you more…"Ikuto replied  
"Ikuto…I love you" Amu said, her face a deep red, Ikuto hugged her close and replied  
"Amu… I love you more…" and pulled Amu into his chest as he kissed her passionately _If this is a dream, don't wake me up_ Amu thought as she kissed back.

-meanwhile where Masaru is-  
_I hope it goes well for those two, they go well together…_ Masaru was thinking, but as he didn't look where he was going, he bumped into someone, making them drop their books on the floor, "I'm so sorry, here let me help you, putting his hand on a book to pick it up, the girl put her hand on the same book, their hands were touching "s-sorry!" Masaru went to withdraw his hand, when the other person took his hand "Masaru… it's okay" she replied, Masaru looked up to see Aya's smiling face _oh crap… what do I say? Ummm_ Masaru thought, panicking _Don't worry Masaru! Just change!_ Masaru heard that voice again _From a boy that isn't confident with girls to one that is! Chara Change!_ The lighting bolts appeared on Masaru's clothes again as Aya spoke to him

"so… h-how are you doing now?" she asked timidly  
"better for seeing you…" Masaru said as Aya blushed intensely "r-really?" She asked as he stepped closer to her, she took a step back, but found herself blocked by a wall "do you mean that?", Masaru responded by bringing her into an embrace  
"really… Aya, I love you…" Masaru's lips brushed against hers, _I think I'm going to pass out!_ Aya thought as she kissed back, Masaru deepened the kiss  
_thanks, whoever you are_ He thought _for the record, I'm Shadexeon, your shugo chara_ !

"I'll always love you Aya, because you are different from all the other girls who just have fake personalities so they can have me for bragging rights, but with you I feel alive…"  
"I love you to Masaru" she said, closing her eyes and kissing back lovingly _Please say this is real!_ She thought, but then the bell had to ring and break up their moment  
"well, I guess we had better get to class…"  
"y-yeah" she nodded as he took her hand and they walked to their next lesson.

**Masaru: so umm yeah, R&R**

**Ikuto: so we both got the girl, sweet**

**Masaru: umm... yeah (hugs Aya)**

**Aya: *smiles***

**Amu: ...**

**Shadexeon: R&R people, next chapter will be up soon! your comments are greatly appriciated, constructive critiscism is welcomed!  
**


	6. Tadase and Aya! Masaru enraged!

-recap-

"I'll always love you Aya, because you are different from all the other girls who just have fake personalities so they can have me for bragging rights, but with you I feel alive…"  
"I love you to Masaru" she said, closing her eyes and kissing back lovingly _Please say this is real!_ She thought, but then the bell had to ring and break up their moment  
"well, I guess we had better get to class…"  
"y-yeah" she nodded as he took her hand and they walked to their next lesson.

-end of recap-

Masaru and Aya sat down at English and gazed into each others eyes, "Save the lovey dovey stuff for when you are **outside** of my lesson you two!"

"sorry sensei" Masaru and Aya apologized

"If it wasn't for this lesson, I'd have you already" Masaru whispered

"shh, we'll get shouted at again" Aya said, while behind them, someone glared at her and Masaru with envious eyes…

-at the end of the lesson-

Masaru and Aya walked out of the school holding hands

"wait right here, I'll walk you home, I just have to go and get something, I left my maths book in my locker…"

"sure… I'll wait" Aya replied smiling at him, her long purple hair blowing in the wind _I never thought that I would ever be with her, to see that smile…_ he thought as he walked along to his locker.

-back outside-

Aya waited patiently for Masaru _we're really a couple! This has to be the best day of my life!_ But it was about to get a **whole** lot worse, as someone pulled her around the back of a wall "you're mine now…" he forced his lips on hers, she tried to push him off but couldn't as his tongue tried to pry open an entrance, she finally pushed him off

"T-Tadase! What are you-" she was cut off when he crashed his lips into hers again… _Masaru!_ She cried out inside

-Back inside the school-

Shadexeon (who looks like a variation of super sayian goku wearing a black jacket with blue lightning bolts on) flew over to Masaru "Masaru… I feel danger… outside" he said worried

"I sense it to" Masaru said, running for the exit _Aya… I have to make sure she is safe_ Masaru came across Tadase forcing a kiss on Aya

"**Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend you sad lonely BASTARD!**" Masaru was clearly enraged as he chara changed and punched Tadase clean in the face, sending him tumbling over "are you ok?" he asked Aya, his voice soft again

"I-I'm fine…" she replied

"good" he breathed a sigh of relief, he walked over to Tadase and picked him up by his collar "try that again, and I'll make you regret being **BORN!**" Masaru threw him to the ground

"I'll get you back for that! Next time you won't get a lucky shot and Ikuto won't be here to save you!" Tadase said running off _hmph, who needs the guardians anyway! I think a change of sides is in order_ Tadase thought smiling.

Masaru pulled Aya in and kissed her, she slowly closed her eyes and kissed back, his tongue begged for an entrance, in the end Aya let him in, he in turn letting her tongue in as they explored each others mouths, eventually they had to break away for air

"I-I love you Masaru" Aya said, panting

"I'll never let him do that again." He replied "now come on, I'll walk you home

"s-sure!" she agreed, taking his hand.

-a few minutes earlier-

"Ikuto-nya… where are we going?"

"well where do you think?"

"to walk Amu home-nya?" Yoru asked

"yep" Ikuto said flicking him

_There she is… _he thought to himself

"yo" he said, walking towards her

"I-Ikuto! What are you doing here?" Amu asked

"Walking you home, if… that's okay with you?" he asked

"sure!" Amu said taking his hand.

When they finally reached Amu's house, Ikuto hugged Amu

"Amu, you see, there's the school dance coming up in a few days and… I was wondering… would you want to… would you want to go to the dance with me?" _is his face red?_ Amu thought

"Ikuto, I'd love to!" she replied as she kissed him

"great! So shall I pick you up at 6:00?"

"sure!"

"great… I'll see you tomorrow then" Ikuto began to walk away

"Ikuto wait…" Amu looped her arms around his neck and kissed him, Ikuto slid his tongue into her mouth as she let out a moan… she could feel his tongue roaming around her mouth, and it felt great… they had to stop to breath

"Ikuto… I love you"

"I love you more" Ikuto said walking off into the night.

**Masaru: Tada!**

**Ikuto: You call THAT Amuto?**

**Masaru: umm no, that's the point of the dance!**

**Ikuto: oh…**

**Amu: wait I have to dance with him! I don't know how to dance**

**Masaru: better start practicing then! *hehe***

**Shadexeon: R&R people!**


	7. Do you love Tadase? Aya's decision!

**Masaru: sorry for next chapter guys, boredom is causing me to write more chapters earlier!**

**Ikuto: what are you apologizing for?**

**Masaru: I…don't know, so on with the next chapter!**

-recap-

"Amu, you see, there's the school dance coming up in a few days and… I was wondering… would you want to… would you want to go to the dance with me?" _is his face red?_ Amu thought

"Ikuto, I'd love to!" she replied as she kissed him

"great! So shall I pick you up at 6:00?"

"sure!"

"great… I'll see you tomorrow then" Ikuto began to walk away

"Ikuto wait…" Amu looped her arms around his neck and kissed him, Ikuto slid his tongue into her mouth as she let out a moan… she could feel his tongue roaming around her mouth, and it felt great… they had to stop to breath

"Ikuto… I love you"

"I love you more" Ikuto said walking off into the night.  
-end recap-  
-at the Tsukuyomi's house-  
"Ikuto nii-san?"  
"what is it?"  
"I need to ask you something, I saw Tadase kissing Aya although we are going out, it looked like he was forcing it on her, but I'm not sure, I'm going to ask her to the dance, what do you think?"  
"If that's what you believe and you **really** think that kiddy king forced it on her, then go for it…"  
"thanks!" He said leaving the house  
-At Aya's house (it is Sunday)-

_What do I do… I'm in love with Masaru and Tadase is trying to break us apart, he's the only person who ever made me feel truly happy, and I've only known him one day! _when suddenly there was a knock on her door  
"Aya, there's a cute boy here to see you!" her mother cooed  
"Mum! You're so embarrassing!" she said, going to the door, "Oh hey Masaru!" she said, turning red  
"hey… can… can I come in?" he asked  
"sure!" she smiled at him as they sat down in the front room.

He looked into her deep eyes and felt like he could get lost in them _you're here to ask her about "that" not to gawk at her! Even if it is greatly enjoyable_  
"Aya… I need to ask you something serious…" he began "do-do you like Tadase?" he asked, feeling stupid for asking, but he had to know  
"No silly! He forced that on me!" she said gripping his hand "You're the only one I can be with…" she said looking into his eyes  
"A-Aya… will you- will you go to the dance with me?" he asked her, still lost in each others eyes  
"Yes!" Aya said smiling her usual radient smile, she hadn't noticed them getting slowly closer to each other, Masaru was finding it hard to fight the urge to kiss Aya, eventually he gave in to temptation, _Shadexeon… I can't do this on my own I just don't have the confidence, can you chara change for me one more time?_  
_sure Masaru, but just this once, you have to do this yourself one day, or you'll never become your would be self!_  
and then Masaru kissed her on the neck, working his way up to her lips, her face turned a deep red as she closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck, kissing back as Masaru made it more passionate, as he ran his fingers through her long, soft purple hair, he broke away when Aya brought him in again "Don't stop…" she said panting as they carried on from where they left off, this time Aya's hands going through Masaru's hair, their tongues roaming around their mouths… they broke away panting  
_that has to have been the best kiss of my life!_ Aya thought.  
"I-I should go…" Masaru turned to leave "I'll pick you up at 6:00" Aya grabbed his hand  
"Masaru, I don't know why, but I'm so madly in love with you that I can't stand being away from you… please stay, even if its just for a little longer" she begged him, he turned around  
"sure… you know, I feel the same… being around you is… intoxicating and…" Aya pulled him by the hand upstairs to her room, they just lied there on her bed, kissing and feeling each others hair "Aya, I love you…" Masaru managed to get out inbetween kisses, their tongues moving around each others mouths playfully as they embraced, Aya's heart was pounding in her chest, Masaru made her feel like this since the day she met him…

Unbeknownst to those two, Ikuto was in quite a similar situation

**Masaru: DUN DUN DUUUUUN!  
Ikuto: I DEMAND AMUTO!  
****Masaru : ok ok… next chapter, promise! And much more Amuto at the dance!  
Amu: I still can't dance very well!  
Ikuto and Masaru: Back to practice then!  
Shadexeon: R&R people!**


	8. Dance night Masaru's dreams are crushed!

-recap-  
"Masaru, I don't know why, but I'm so madly in love with you that I can't stand being away from you… please stay, even if its just for a little longer" she begged him, he turned around  
"sure… you know, I feel the same… being around you is… intoxicating and…" Aya pulled him by the hand upstairs to her room, they just lied there on her bed, kissing and feeling each others hair "Aya, I love you…" Masaru managed to get out inbetween kisses, their tongues moving around each others mouths playfully as they embraced, Aya's heart was pounding in her chest, Masaru made her feel like this since the day she met him…

Unbeknownst to those two, Ikuto was in quite a similar situation  
-end of recap-  
_hm… haven't seen Masaru since this morning, whatever, he's probably out with that girl he was asking me about… talking of girls, time to pay my little strawberry a visit!_ Ikuto thought to himself, chara changing with Yoru and bounding off of buildings on a shortcut to Amu's house.

-meanwhile at easter's HQ-

"so… you've decided to leave the guardians and join us hmm… you'll do better than those traitors…"

"so then, I keep my end of the bargain…"

"and I'll keep mine, take this darkness chara with you"

"what for?" he asked, looking at the odd looking chara with ragged clothes and black hair

"chara change with this, and whoever you kiss will become dark and fall in love with you… this was what you wanted right?"

"hm… perfect" _I'll get you yet Masaru! and your sorry excuse for a brother too!_

-outside Amu's house-

"ahh, that was refreshing!" Amu said getting out of the shower, she had just put a top on (**AN: this is T rated people! Ikuto: but… Masaru: NO BUTS!**)

When Ikuto appeared on her balcony "yo…" he greeted her

"Ikuto!" she ran over to the balcony, but tripped over her own feet, Ikuto caught her bridal style "hm… watch where you're stepping, jeez" Amu's face turned a deep red _Ikuto…_ he smiled as he brought her closer to him and they locked lips, Amu clinging to him as he deepened the kiss, she began moving her hands through his soft hair _I wish we could stay like this forever…_ she thought as Ikuto slid his tongue into her mouth, she didn't struggle, she just gripped his shirt and let out a moan as her tongue went inside his mouth, their tongues roaming around, Amu's grip on Ikuto's shirt became tighter…

"Amu-chan! Are you ok up there?" her parents called, Ikuto and Amu hurriedly broke away "I-I'm fine Mum" She said panting, without saying anything, she pulled Ikuto on to her bed and they rolled around, Ikuto kissing her neck and both of them rolling around playfully _god… thank you so much_ Ikuto thought as he lay there on the bed with Amu, he stroked her face making her turn a million shades of red

"ahhh is my little strawberry embarrassed?" Ikuto teased

"grr! You perv…" she smiled at him.

Amu could hear her parents coming up the stairs "Ikuto! We'll get caught!" she said, Ikuto just shrugged and pulled her in again, Amu giggled as they kissed again, the door opened

"Amu! Who's that!" her parents asked

"I should go… don't forget Amu, 6:00!" Ikuto said as he jumped off of her balcony and walked off

"that mum, was Ikuto… My boyfriend…" Amu explained

"what! Amu has a boyfriend already!" her father "ran away"

"yeah… I'm going to the dance with him tomorrow…" Amu smiled _of all the girls that like him, Ikuto picked me… I wonder who Masaru got, __**IF**__ he got anyone… _her mind then turned to Tadase _ I wonder what happened to him, I haven't seen him since he fought Masaru_ she sighed _everything is perfect right now, everyone is with someone _she thought

-the night of the dance 6:00 PM: Aya's house-

Masaru knocked on the door, his nerves all over the place, the door opened as Aya walked out wearing a long flowing dress that matched her hair colour, her hair cascading down her back… _someone pinch me, surely I never got a date to the dance __**this hot!**_ Masaru just stood there for a bit

"hey Masaru…"

"Y-you look, amazing…" he said, stroking her hair

"save it for the dance!" she said laughing, Masaru offered her his hand, she took it without hesitation as they walked to the school _he's walking to the dance with __**me!**_ Aya thought her heart was going to burst as they walked onto the dance floor, everyone ooed and aahed "they make such a good couple, don't they Tadase?" Kukai asked (they don't know Tadase works for easter yet)

"Yeah… great!" Tadase said sarcastically

"don't get so down, they'll be other girls… I mean, look at me and Utau!" Kukai tried to comfort his friend

_Hmph… I don't have anyone __**yet!**_ Tadase smirked as he looked at everyone dancing with their partner.

Masaru and Aya were focused on each others eyes throughout the whole first song, as it ended, Masaru could see that they would both need some fresh air, "come on! Lets cool off a bit"

-Outside Amu's house 6:00 PM-

"Ikuto!" Amu looked out the door "I'm not ready!" "Miki, can you draw a new outfit for me?"

"sure Amu-chan!" Miki drew a dark red dress that left her back exposed (not that far Hentai's!) and Amu had been growing her hair so that it went down her back "thanks again Miki!" Amu said, leaving the house, Ikuto was blown away

"who are you and what did you do with Amu…" Ikuto just stared at her, taking her hand, he added "you look amazing, you're more beautiful than ever…"

-at the dance-

Ikuto and Amu were the first people to start dancing, Amu smiled radiantly as they danced, _his eyes are always so mysterious… yet beautiful at the same time…_ Amu thought as the song ended

"you know Amu, you're pretty good on your feet…" Ikuto said, turning the tiniest shade of red

"I'm even better off my feet…" Amu said back as she looped her hands around his neck and kissed him in front of everybody _either this is the best dream I've ever had, or Amu just kissed me in front of everyone…_ Ikuto thought as they got lost in the moment.

-back outside-

"you ok?" Masaru asked Aya

"yeah, I'm fine" she said, Masaru could see lust in her face, he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her in and kissed her, her face was filled with joy as she closed her eyes and kissed back, her arms around Masaru's neck already

"Sorry to ruin the atmosphere, but you're in the way of my future girlfriend!"

A certain familiar voice rang out, they broke apart

"Don't worry Aya, I won't let anything happen to you… I made a promise right?" he turned to her and smiled, he turned to face the direction the voice had come from, his face serious "You can show yourself now! Tadase!"

He yelled as Tadase emerged from the shadows, his new dark chara in tow

"well that's new!" Masaru said "looks like kiddy king likes the power of darkness now!" he taunted "what you couldn't do anything on your own so you had to rely on darkness to help you, and I thought you couldn't stoop any lower!" Masaru taunted him **(tadase vs masaru theme starts, you can find it on my profile)**

"shut up!" Tadase yelled back "DARKNESS CROWN!" the beam hurtled towards Masaru, who had learned to control his chara change now

"LIGHTNING BOLT!" A white beam of lightning burst from Masaru's palms, as the two attacks collided _wow… Tadase really __**has**__ improved, I thought I had gotten stronger, but this is unreal!_ Tadase could see the worry on Masaru's face

"What happened to all the energy you had earlier!" Tadase said laughing as it looked as if he would win

"No… I made a promise to Aya… **I will not lose!**" Masaru pushed with all his strength, but to no avail, he went flying into the wall, he hit the ground, coughing up blood, Tadase walked over to him and whispered in his ear

"and now to take the most important thing from you… you wanna know what this charas ability is?" he asked "If I kiss her, she'll fall in love with me… sucks to be you I suppose" Tadase walked over to Aya

"Stop!" Masaru yelled "Aya, promise me this… if I can't stop him, don't let him kiss you!"

"w-why?"

"b-because It'll take your free will and make you fall in love with him… and life without you… isn't worth living!" Masaru struggled to stand up, clutching his side, he threw a punch at Tadase, making blood fly from his mouth

"from me to you… choke on it…" Masaru coughed out as he fell to the ground

"**MASARU!**" Aya ran to his side "don't die… please don't die!" she kissed him more passionately than she had ever kissed someone… almost as if her last bit of free will went into it

"enough lovey dovey stuff, come on Aya-**koi!**" Tadase inched closer to her

"please Tadase! Why are you doing this! Haven't you caused Masaru enough pain and sorrow!" she begged him, backing away, she hit a wall… Tadase grew closer and closer to her, she cried out "**MASARU I LOVE YOU, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!**" Tadase put his finger to her mouth, he was already next to her

"no more talk about Masaru…" Tadase's lips were right next to hers, she planted a massive slap on his face

"Don't touch me!" she screamed at him

"oh! Tough one are we…" he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall

"no… please don't!" but it was too late, all her attempts to stop him failed, and then, his lips came crashing down on hers as the tears streamed down her face… Tadase dragged Aya back to her house and flew **(yes his dark chara has one heck of a lot of abilities)** her in to her bed through the window

_Now she'll come to me!_ Tadase smiled as he walked away

-back outside the school-

Masaru regained consciousness, he stood up, and then it hit him what happened, he looked around franticly, with no sign of Aya or Tadase (Masaru enraged theme, not many other themes now but this will be in my profile)

He clenched his fists so hard that he drew blood, he punched the ground in fury _he's taken EVERYTHING from me!_ Masaru let out a piercing scream of pure rage into the night, he began to glow with yellow light, it engulfed his vision and when he opened his eyes, he felt insane power, his chara nari: Hikari no yume! (light of dreams) his hair stood on end, he was wearing a dark blue jacket with black gloves with blue lightning bolts on… he wore light blue jeans with yellow lightning bolts going down the sides, he wore dark blue trainers, _Aya… I have to find her!_ Masaru's only thought was to find her as he took off and began to fly, _I have to make it to her house without Tadase finding me!_ He took a shortcut Ikuto has shown him the other day.

**(Masaru's dreams are crushed theme: link in my profile, play this song while you read this bit, it made me cry and I wrote this Fic)**

"Aya!" he knocked on her window "let me in!" he could see she was awake, she opened the door, her eyes were dark and her hair had turned black…. _She __**has**__ changed, maybe Tadase was right…_

"what do you want!" she snapped at him, his face looked hurt

"Aya, its me… don't you remember me?" he asked, tears were streaming down his face

"Masaru, I never want to see you again! I'm in love with Tadase!" she glared at him

"no… you don't mean that!" he looked at her "look me in the eye and tell me this is all a joke! Or a bad dream! You mean everything we had, it was all for nothing!" he grabbed her hand as she turned to leave her room, he kissed her with all the love he could give, if this didn't help her remember, then he would believe her… she slapped him round the face, it made a loud crack

"Are you stupid or something!" she shouted at him

"Aya… I-"

"**Just go!**" she shouted him down before he could say anything

"fine… if that's how you truly feel…" he said, leaving, he kicked the ground,

_Why! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!_ Masaru punched a wall until his knuckles bled

"M… Masaru?" Shadexeon asked

"Just leave me alone Shadexeon!" Masaru thought about all the good times they had had, his whole life had been crushed to ashes…

**He was… Alone…**

**Masaru: please R&R people! I need feedback!**

**Ikuto: basicly you've run out of Ideas!**

**Masaru: actually ive nearly finished chapter 9! i just would like some feedback**

***breaths in* R&R! ****R&R!****R&R!****R&R!**

**Ikuto: that will do!**

**Shadexeon: easy with the R&R's please Masaru!**

**Masaru: sorry**

**Shadexeon: R&R!**

**Masaru: hippocrite!  
**


	9. Brotherly rage! Amu Too!

-recap-

"Aya!" he knocked on her window "let me in!" he could see she was awake, she opened the door, her eyes were dark and her hair had turned black…. _She __**has**__ changed, maybe Tadase was right…_

"what do you want!" she snapped at him, his face looked hurt

"Aya, its me… don't you remember me?" he asked, tears were streaming down his face

"Masaru, I never want to see you again! I'm in love with Tadase!" she glared at him

"no… you don't mean that!" he looked at her "look me in the eye and tell me this is all a joke! Or a bad dream! You mean everything we had, it was all for nothing!" he grabbed her hand as she turned to leave her room, he kissed her with all the love he could give, if this didn't help her remember, then he would believe her… she slapped him round the face, it made a loud crack

"Are you stupid or something!" she shouted at him

"Aya… I-"

"**Just go!**" she shouted him down before he could say anything

"fine… if that's how you truly feel…" he said, leaving, he kicked the ground,

_Why! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!_ Masaru punched a wall until his knuckles bled

"M… Masaru?" Shadexeon asked

"Just leave me alone Shadexeon!" Masaru thought about all the good times they had had, his whole life had been crushed to ashes…

**He was… Alone…**

-end recap-

-the Tsukuyomi house the day after the dance-

"and that's how it happened" Masaru explained to Ikuto what had happened

"damn that kiddy king!" Ikuto was enraged by Tadase's actions

"Ikuto… Teach me!"

"wha…"

"teach me how to use chara nari! It happened last night! But I want to know how to control it! He'll go for Amu next"

"what for!"

"to use them as Easter's pawns! Can't you see it! That's why I need you to teach me! I want to get Aya back, and you want to defend Amu, it works for both of us!"

"alright! This isn't going to be easy!" Ikuto warned him

"I already knew that… I just… I'll do anything to hold her again! Even if it kills me!" Masaru said his eyes burning with enthusiasm "I will save her! I made a promise to her that I would never let Tadase hurt her, I failed to keep that promise! So I have to redeem myself! Even if I die!" _he must really care for her, this girl had better be worth it!_ Ikuto thought _those eyes, he's not kidding!_

"After school then…" Ikuto ended the conversation as the two of them walked out the door, they walked along and saw Tadase and Aya walking along holding hands, Tadase smirking at Masaru

"Calm down Masaru, this is why you lose, when you fight him, you have to plan your attacks, think before you act! You can't just chara nari and expect to win!" Ikuto told him, Masaru had been clenching his fists again, the blood oozing out, he stopped

"I'm sorry Nii-san, It just makes me mad just seeing him with her… smirking at me!" Masaru was annoyed now

"that's the first thing you have to learn, it's not bad to have a bad temper, but you can use it to your advantage, that's how you chara nari'd correct, in a fit of rage?" he asked

"yeah" Masaru replied "thanks"

-in class, morning registration-

Amu walked over to Masaru "look, Ikuto told me what happened… I want you to know that I'm here for you… you must feel pretty bad inside, if you need to talk about it, you can tell us"

"I'm fine…" Masaru said, Tadase entered the class with Aya, he walked in front of Masaru and kissed her deliberately to annoy him, Amu slapped him

"How can you do that! When he's just lost everything, you waltz in here and make it all worse!" she scolded Tadase

"because it's fun…" Tadase smiled

"**Alright! THAT'S IT! YOU AND ME, OUT THERE NOW!**" Masaru's temper flared! If looks could kill, Tadase would have a million holes in him

-outside the classroom-

"Too bad Masaru, how does it feel to lose everything? She's never coming back!" Tadase laughed at him

"**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!**" Masaru broke down "I'm going to kill you!"

(Masaru chara nari theme, in my profile) "Chara Nari: Hikari no Yume!"

(Masaru vs Tadase theme, again, in my profile) "I told you didn't I!" Masaru growled at him "If you tried to take Aya, I'd make you regret being born! I meant it!" Masaru charged Tadase full force, sending him flying into a wall, it cracked from the pressure of the strike, Masaru picked him up and slammed him into the ground, he stabbed lightning bolts through Tadase's limbs, he couldn't move, then proceeded to punch him again and again and again, the ground began to crumble and there was a crater where Masaru had punched him into the earth, Tadase coughed up blood, Masaru was about to stab Tadase through the head with a thunder bolt, when someone caught his hand…

"Get… off of me!" he yelled, bloodlust in his eyes, he whirled around and tried to attack whoever it was that stopped him "Ikuto nii-san! Get out of my way! I'm going to kill him, he has to suffer for what he has done!" Ikuto punched Masaru in the gut and shook him

"**Get a hold of yourself! He's using you! Are you that stupid!**" Ikuto tossed him to the side as he fell unconscious

"Amu… come on, we had better get him home…" he said, picking up Masaru, his Chara Nari vanished and the lightning bolts disappeared, Tadase got up and wiped the blood from his face "heh, it's all going to plan, Masaru's going to end up doing my job for me!"

-at the Tsukuyomi's house-

"Are you dumb or something!" Ikuto asked

"look, I'm sorry, he just… knows how to get under my skin, I couldn't help it, kissing her in front of me… I just… snapped" Masaru explained

"look, I would be annoyed too, but you **have** to learn to control your temper, or you're going to end up killing someone! Do you want to end up killing Aya in one of your fits of rage?!"

"no… It just makes me… so angry, you never know how much you had, until you lose it all… and he's a constant reminder of that, that I've lost her…"

"It can't be permanent! There has to be a way…" Amu said

"that's it!" Masaru said "he's gonna tell me, or I'm gonna beat it out of him!" Masaru said, leaving the house

"Masaru! wait!" Ikuto called after him, grabbing him

"what!"

"control your temper…"

"I know…"

"Masaru?" Amu asked

"yeah?"

"good luck"

"thanks…" Masaru left for the school _it's payback time…_ he arrived at the school to find that Tadase wasn't there… and there on her own, stood Aya

"Aya…"

"Why won't you leave me alone!" she yelled

"Because I love you, and you loved me… once, I will come back for you! I will make you remember! Because I won't accept that you don't love me because, you're not yourself…" her eyes for a brief second changed back to their normal, happy state, and her hair changed to the colour that Masaru remembered it…

Aya could see flashes of memories before her, the first day when Masaru smiled and asked if she would hang out with him… their first hug… their first ki- "NO! That didn't happen! I don't want to remember!" Aya screamed, clutching her head

"Aya… I know theres a part of you that **wants** to remember! That's why I won't give up!" he said as he walked away, _wait… If Tadase isn't here, and Amu is almost definitely his next target, then that would lead him… HOME!_

Masaru sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him

-a few minutes earlier-

"good luck"

"thanks…" Masaru left for the school

"Ikuto…" Amu turned to him

"yeah?"

"He's gonna be ok right?"

"sure, he'll find Tadase" Ikuto comforted her

"Someone looking for **me?**" Tadase had come in through one of the larger windows upstairs

"Amu… you're not as pretty as Aya, but you'll make a casually good lover!" Tadase walked towards them

"No ones changing who they love with **anyone **Tadase!" Ikuto stood firm in front of Amu

"Chara Nari! Black Lynx!" Ikuto started slashing at Tadase, but this new dark chara change made him fast! Before Ikuto could blink, He was about to kiss Amu "NO!" Ikuto shouted

"Nii-san! GET DOWN!" Ikuto ducked as a giant lighting bolt pierced Tadase's arm and allowing Amu to move out of the way

"Masaru… Damn you!" Tadase spat "Aya's never going to come back to you! What's the point!" he shouted

"No… there's good in her! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"then your eyes are tricking you! Are you that desperate"

"No… Stop it!"

"she's **mine**!"

"No! please stop!

"she's never gonna be yours again!"

"**STOP IT!**" Masaru's Chara Nari emerged again

"Masaru! Cool it! You're playing into his hands! This is what he **wants **you to do!" Ikuto warned him

"Then I'll give him what he wants!" Masaru held Tadase by the neck "how do I change Aya back?!" he asked

"heh, like I'd tell you" Tadase spat out the blood in his mouth on Masaru's face, Masaru slammed Tadase into the wall, still gripping his neck

"**How do I change her back!**" he asked more violently

"I… don't know! I guess the same way you get someone to get their memories back…"

"you really are stupid! You don't know do you! Then you're no good to me now!" he let go of Tadase, he sprang forward and caught Amu's lips…

"**NO!**" Masaru knelt down on the floor "I failed again! I'm so… worthless!"

**(Ikuto's lonely theme link in my profile)**

" Amu! Amu! Please answer me!" Ikuto pressed his lips to hers, her bright pink hair turning dark purple so dark it was almost black, her hazel eyes turned a hint of red "please no… this isn't happening" he deepened the kiss, "remember what we have! Remember who you are! Please!" he said desperately, Amu responded by slapping him round the face

"Ikuto! Get away from me! You sad, perverted kid! I realize now! I-"

"Don't say that! You don't mean that!" Ikuto locked lips with her again

"Ikuto! Give it up already! I love Tadase! Since I started at seiyo academy! I'll always love him!"

"Amu… your not yourself! Look at me!" he pulled her face around, she looked into his eyes… he looked sincerely hurt

"Ikuto I…" Amu's hair briefly turned back to its usual pink strawberry colour, her eyes reverting to their hazel colour "Ikuto! H-help me! I can't stop it!"

"A-Amu…"

"Ikuto! It hurts!"

"That's it Amu! Free your heart! See who you really love!" Masaru roundhouse kicked Tadase

"Shut up! You've ruined my life! You won't ruin my brothers!"

"Amu! Just hang on!"

"Kiss me…"

"what?" Ikuto looked at Amu as she pulled him in

"if I never love you again, I want to know that I kissed you, one last time…"

Ikuto kissed her as she kissed back he deepened it quickly _I won't let her be taken! This won't happen to her!_ He slid his tongue into her mouth as Amu's entered his mouth, she threw her arms around his neck as he began to run his hands through her pink hair, the darkness began to take her again though, as her features changed, she cried out in pain "Ikuto… I'm sorry, Thank you, I love you… I truly… deeply… love you"

"Amu wait! I love you too, please don't leave me all alone!" He pulled her closer, kissed her with everything he had, he couldn't handle life without Amu! She slapped him harder, the crack echoed throughout the whole house

"Get the hell away from me!" she said coldly, she ran over to Tadase and helped him up "are you ok?" she asked lovingly

"no…" Tadase pulled her in and kissed her, deepening it as Amu moaned "but now I am… come on Amu… lets go back to my place!" Ikuto said leading her out the door

"**Not a chance!**" Ikuto blocked his way

"don't try and stop me! I love Tadase! I never loved you! Just go away!" Amu took Tadase's hand as they left.

"Ikuto nii-san" Masaru cried "I'm sorry, I should have never have let go of him! I should have choked the life out of him while I had the chance! Why did I not kill him"

"Stop it Masaru, I don't need your pity! You did the right thing"

"But…"

"I've lost Amu… Its all over…"

"don't give up! We will get her back! Somehow…"

"Masaru… just give it up!" Ikuto said, heading to his room

Masaru pressed his head to the door and could hear Ikuto quietly sobbing

"Nii-san…" Masaru's thoughts turned to Aya

"A-Aya…" _Why is life so cruel! Why us!_

**Masaru: R&R! I really need feedback people! I'll keep writing, I really enjoy reading your reviews, theres plenty more plot twists to come! See ya next chapter!**


	10. Mysterious stranger: Aya's true feelings

-recap-

"Ikuto nii-san" Masaru cried "I'm sorry, I should have never have let go of him! I should have choked the life out of him while I had the chance! Why did I not kill him"

"Stop it Masaru, I don't need your pity! You did the right thing"

"But…"

"I've lost Amu… Its all over…"

"don't give up! We will get her back! Somehow…"

"Masaru… just give it up!" Ikuto said, heading to his room

Masaru pressed his head to the door and could hear Ikuto quietly sobbing

"Nii-san…" Masaru's thoughts turned to Aya

"A-Aya…" _Why is life so cruel! Why us!_

-the next day at school-

_Please say this works!_ Masaru thought as he glanced at the note he left on Aya's desk, she opened it _don't look suspicious! She'll work out its you!_

Aya glanced at the note, it read: _Aya… I have come to realise your desire to love someone great and true… meet me by the bench outside your classroom_

_PS: don't bring Tadase_

_Your secret admirer _

_Great… I'm so there_ she smirked, she left the classroom and walked towards the bench, she saw a boy with dark blue hair spiked up and black jacket with blue lightning bolts on, with matching gloves and light blue jeans with yellow lightning bolts on them, wearing red trainers

"yo… Aya" he said seductively

"who are you?" she asked _he's hot!_ She thought as he embraced her

"someone" he replied _I think, he's going to…_

"has anyone told you you're hot…" she asked

"has anyone told you?"

"one person, but I'm over that little crush"

"Tadase isn't here is he?"

"why?"

"so I can do this…" he brought her head forward and kissed her, she didn't struggle she kissed back _why are you doing this! You love Tadase… but something about this guy…_ he deepened it… _it's working! As long as she doesn't know who I am_

They broke away "who are you, please tell me…"

"someone who loves you…" he slid his tongue into her mouth, she didn't stop him, "does this place look familiar?" the boy asked, Aya closed her eyes and scanned her memories… the boy brought her closer in and she gripped his shirt, and then she was running her hands through his hair… "Aya! Where are you?" they heard

"Tadase!" Aya looked at him

he brought her in and gave her a deep kiss

"see ya!" he said softly as he ran off _he's so mysterious_ she thought _I like it_

"Hey Tadase!" Aya said sweetly as he kissed her _this is nothing like that guy… just who is he…_

-after school at Aya's house-  
_alright keep cool Masaru, just calm down_ he took a deep breath and knocked the door, in his chara nari'd state, Aya opened the door _it's that guy!_ She exclaimed, "you!" he grabbed her and kissed her "I don't wanna be rude, can I come in?"

"s-sure" she let him in

"l-look, I wanna ask you something, do you love Tadase?"

"I-I don't know anymore, I thought I loved him, but you… I couldn't stop thinking about you…" she grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs into her room, they fell on her bed and he kissed all the way up her neck and then her lips…

"I don't know how to say this, but I can't stop thinking about you! I'm overjoyed to see you!" he embraced her lovingly and their tongues were moving around each others mouths as he moved back to her neck and she giggled playfully

"Aya… Being around you is… intoxicating and…" she pulled him in and continued to kiss him, he pulled away and she grabbed his hand "don't stop!" she begged as she slid her tongue in his mouth, they just stayed there for a while, a playful onslaught of kisses, they broke away panting

"look… Aya, do you ever get really bad déjà vu?" he asked

"you know… I've got that feeling now…" she said, he pulled her in and gave her the most passionate kiss he could, making it as deep as he could, she closed her eyes, she heard a sort of twinkle sound _This is exactly how I met…_ she opened her eyes to see a familiar face… "Masaru!" she broke away in shock, her hair changing again, her eyes changing back as she cried out in pain, "Masaru! help! Please…" Masaru embraced her,

"Aya! Stay with me… remember all the times we had! Remember our first kiss, the first night round your house, the dance…" The images where flashing in front of her as she clutched her head

"Masaru! please, before It takes me again, I love you!" she pulled him onto her bed and locked lips with him, _I remember! I remember everything! I love him!_

She ran her hands through his soft, dark blue hair

"Aya! Remember our promise!" he held her and wanted to never let go… her long purple hair flowing down her back, he stoked her hair, moving his hands through it all the way down, they rolled around on her bed…

"Masaru… I feel, amazing! Like I'm back to normal!"

"Aya" he stroked her face tenderly kissing it "I'll never let anything happen to you ever again! Tadase will never take you from me… will you forgive me?"

"Masaru… you don't have to apologize…" she clasped his hand and kissed his cheek… _I love him! It's good to be back to normal, I hope I never leave Masaru's side!_

"Aya… do you… um… wanna come back to my house for today?" he asked turning red

"sure!" she smiled with infinite purity _Aya I finally can hold her again… her smile… I can see it again, I'll never let it be taken!_ Masaru thought as he took Aya's hand and they walked down the street to his house…

Ikuto was having little luck with Amu though as she had seen his chara nari before…

**Masaru: yay cliffhangers!**

**Ikuto: damn you…**

**Masaru: aww don't moan Ikuto, the next chapter is gonna have the most amuto in the whole fic so far!**

**Ikuto: nevermind then, I'll wait!**

**Masaru: once again R&R!**


	11. New technique: Unveil heart! Amu returns

-recap-

"Masaru! please, before It takes me again, I love you!" she pulled him onto her bed and locked lips with him, _I remember! I remember everything! I love him!_

She ran her hands through his soft, dark blue hair

"Aya! Remember our promise!" he held her and wanted to never let go… her long purple hair flowing down her back, he stoked her hair, moving his hands through it all the way down, they rolled around on her bed…

"Masaru… I feel, amazing! Like I'm back to normal!"

"Aya" he stroked her face tenderly kissing it "I'll never let anything happen to you ever again! Tadase will never take you from me… will you forgive me?"

"Masaru… you don't have to apologize…" she clasped his hand and kissed his cheek… _I love him! It's good to be back to normal, I hope I never leave Masaru's side!_

"Aya… do you… um… wanna come back to my house for today?" he asked turning red

"sure!" she smiled with infinite purity _Aya I finally can hold her again… her smile… I can see it again, I'll never let it be taken!_ Masaru thought as he took Aya's hand and they walked down the street to his house…

Ikuto was having little luck with Amu though as she had seen his chara nari before…

-end recap-

(**AN: I'm listening to the dragon ball Kai song collection while I write this! Saiyan blood is an awesome song… Ikuto: no one cares… Masaru: yeah I know, just thought I'd say *sings* Saiyan blood!!!  
Get you down! Get you down! Hijousa dake ga RUURU da ze! Ikuto: huff)**

"Amu! Come on! Let me in! I just want to talk!" Ikuto begged

"Just leave me alone Ikuto!" Amu shouted "Don't you get it!"

"Is that you talking! Or Tadase!" Ikuto yelled back "Don't let him chose what you do! You can be with who you want! You're really just going to throw away everything we had! Was it all for nothing!" Ikuto tried to reason with her, but Amu wasn't herself, and was showing no signs of changing back _Maybe it was all for nothing…_ "Ikuto-nya! Don't say that!" Yoru tried to tell him, Ikuto turned to leave, he walked down the street, his head down, someone put their arm in his way "Giving up already, that's not like you… Ikuto nii-san!" he looked up to see Masaru _It's my turn to be there for him now!_ Masaru thought

_It might be time to use __**that**_ he continued in his head _but Masaru… we haven't practiced that enough! It's not ready to use yet!_ _Well what options do we have!_ Masaru argued with his Chara "Chara Nari! Hikari no Yume!"

"Masaru! what are you doing!" Ikuto asked

"I was planning to use this as a last resort to get Aya back… but as Amu won't listen to you… its time to use **this** technique!"

"what?!"

"you're not the only one who's improved!" Masaru vaulted over a house and landed on Amu's balcony

"hmph… Always the showoff!" Ikuto sighed _good luck Masaru… I never thought I would have you saving me!_

"Amu! Open up…" Masaru banged on the window of her balcony

"Oh good, it's not Ikuto, it's you Masaru"

"look Amu, can I ask you something… why did you break up with my brother?"

"I realised the truth"

"or the truth was hidden from you!" Masaru replied "give him another chance, please, for a friend!" Masaru asked her

"No!" She said firmly "I'm over him!"

"alright then… I have no choice… UNVEIL HEART! Do what you truly think is right!" Light engulfed Amu as Images of her time with Ikuto came forth in her mind… "Ikuto nii-san! Come on! It's working!" Masaru smiled

"no… I don't want to remember! I never want to see him again!" She cried out, Ikuto entered the room and hugged Amu, he brought her face up, "Amu! Look at me!" Amu's features were changing

"Ikuto! It's working! Just a little more!" Masaru told him "Do something that'll definitely make her remember, like the first kiss you had! Or something like that!" He instructed Ikuto "It worked for me and Aya!"

"Amu…" they stared into each others eyes "I love you…" He kissed her as her hair began to change back to its usual colour, tears streamed down her face

"Ikuto I'm so sorry!" Amu wept as Ikuto kissed every tear that fell down her face.

"don't apologize… It's my fault…" he said soothingly, stroking her face "everything's gonna be ok…"

"No Ikuto it's not!" she said firmly, she pulled him onto her bed and pressed her lips to his "Now it is…" she said as Ikuto kissed back

"It looks like my work here is done… you two enjoy yourselves" Masaru smiled and turned to walk away

"wait Masaru!" Amu grabbed his hand "you saved me… thank you" she kissed Masaru on the cheek

"I-It's nothing…" Masaru said, embarrassed, he left the house.

Amu turned to Ikuto

"aww did Ikuto get jealous?" she teased

"no!" Ikuto said, turning away, Amu pulled his face around

"how about now" she said as she pulled his face to hers and crashed her lips into his

"that might make it a bit better…" Ikuto teased as his tongue begged for an entrance, Amu didn't struggle _I remember now… Tadase used that ability to make me fall in love with him… I must have really hurt Ikuto… but I'm back…_

She moved her tongue inside Ikuto's mouth "Ikuto I love you with all my heart and soul… promise me something…" she gazed into his eyes

"what is it?" Ikuto asked, Amu threw her arms around his neck…

"never leave me…" Amu whispered in his ear softly as she closed her eyes and passionately kissed him again, both of them rolling around, playfully kissing each other all over (**AN: not in those places, perverts**)

"I should go…" Ikuto went to the window, Amu hugged him from behind

"don't go! Stay with me tonight!" she begged him _she wants to take it __**that**__ far?_ (**AN: no they are not going to "do it!"**)

"Alright then Amu… if that's how you want it" Ikuto turned around and stroked her pink hair "what about your parents, they won't think very highly of me…"

"they won't know…" Amu said giggling

"Amu is a naughty girl!" Ikuto laughed as he embraced her

"Amu-chan! Who are you talking to?"

"shit! My parents, you'll have to hide somewhere…" Amu said, Ikuto hid in her wardrobe (**AN: yes I'm from England**) just in time as her parents entered the room

"Amu… who are you talking to?"

"no one… I was reading out loud"

"hm… fine, you're not lying are you?" her parents looked sceptical

"no! I was, honestly!" Amu said

"fine…" her parents left her room

"Ikuto… you can come out now" Amu told him as he emerged from her wardrobe, "it's getting late… we should get some sleep" Amu said "can you go out of my room for a sec, I need to change" she asked him

"sure" Ikuto went outside her room, he peeked only for a second, through the gap in the doorway _whoa… I never realized, but Amu's figure is perfect! Curves in all the right places!_

"you can come in now" Amu told him, she got into bed, Ikuto walked over to her "what are you doing!" she asked

"going to sleep" he said teasingly

"on the floor!" Amu said

"oh come on Amu… the floor is cold… please?" Ikuto begged

"fine! But I had better wake up with my virginity intact!" Amu said laughing

"what, you think I'm **that** perverted!" Ikuto got in and laughed with her, Amu snuggled up next to him _his hair smells so nice! He's so warm… _ Ikuto stroked her hair gently as she fell asleep snuggled up next to his chest _she looks cute when she sleeps…_ Ikuto fell asleep not long after and drifted into the realm of dreams…

He ran to her side "Amu! It's gonna be okay! Just stay with me" he shouted at her, the needle sticking out of her arm, he removed it and pulled her into a tight embrace, her clothes turned black "chara nari… dark heart!" her voice with a hint of malice in it "Amu… no!"

"this is what happens when you betray easter!" Ikuto heard a familiar voice shout out,

"no… No!" Ikuto shouted out as Amu ran towards him with the intent to kill…

Ikuto awoke with a start "AMU!" he looked down to see her smiling face in front of him still sleeping peacefully… _that dream… what does it mean?_ Ikuto worried himself.

**Masaru: R&R people! Big plot twists to come!**

**Shadexeon: YAY! PLOT TWISTS!**

**Masaru: excuse shadexeon, he is hyper today**

**Shadexeon: Yeah! Hehehehehe R&R and all that stuff**

**Masaru: *sweat drop***


	12. Everything's back to normal! or is it?

**Masaru: I'm gonna leave out the recap this time**

**Ikuto: lazy…**

**Masaru: … yeah and it makes word put two lines in one I press enter, holding shift and pressing it doesn't work either so yeah…**

-a few hours earlier from chapter 11-

Aya and Masaru arrived at his house

"Ikuto nii-san? I'm bringing Aya in…" there was no answer "probably still with Amu…"

"Masaru!" Utau saw him _oh great_ "who's this?"

"this nee-san is Aya, my girlfriend, we're going upstairs" Masaru led Aya upstairs to his room

"Hoshina Utau is your sister!" Aya said

"yeah…" Masaru said, they were in his room

"are you ok Masaru?"

"I-I'm fine… I just wish I could have done more to protect you…" Aya put her finger to Masaru's lips

"don't worry about it, you did everything you could, you saved me in the end…"

"Aya I-" he was cut off as Aya drew in closer

"I never thanked you properly…" she closed her eyes and crashed her lips into his, _this is how a kiss should be…_ Masaru kissed back and brought her closer as she let out a small moan, she ran her fingers through his dark blue hair "Masaru…" she whispered as he deepened the kiss, they broke away for air, Aya pulled him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him again _it's addictive, kissing him, I think he's the one! Most people never find m.r right! Well look at me… I found him…_ Masaru slowly closed his eyes and as Aya panted, he seized the opportunity and let his tongue enter her mouth, her face turned red as she grasped his shirt _he smells as good as his lips taste… this is a million times better than the movies… I love him… Masaru is actually my boyfriend!_

He began stroking her long, soft, flowing hair, _if this is all a dream, no one wake me up!_ Masaru thought as Aya's grip on his shirt became tighter, her tongue entered his mouth, Masaru's fingers running through her hair still as she hugged him, they were rolling around laughing, panting and kissing

"Aya… do you wanna stay the night?"

"umm… sure!" she said

"awesome!" Masaru said, both of them smiling at each other, they hadn't noticed the time, it was dark outside already

"we should get some sleep"

"yeah" Aya put her arms around him and kissed him one last time… they fell asleep in each others arms…

He ran towards her "Aya! Aya! Stay with me!" he gazed at her as her clothes turned black and he was powerless to stop her _no! I failed her again! Why am I so… so useless!_

"chara nari… Yami no yume!" (darkness of dreams)

"the dark chara worked! See Masaru! this is what happens when you don't let me get what I want!" he heard a voice cry out, "she's mine again!" Aya jumped at him

"AYA!" he woke up with a start

"whats wrong Masaru?" she asked him with her soft, gentle voice

"N-nothing, just a bad dream…" he said, getting out of bed,

"Masaru…"

"yeah?"

"kiss me!"

"wha?"

"just kiss me, I have to know this isn't just a bad dream!" she pulled him back onto the bed by his collar again and they rolled around as he kissed her neck, she closed her eyes and exhaled heavily as he kissed her lips, they lay there for a while, lost in the moment, the door opened as Ikuto and Amu entered the room, they found Masaru and Aya rolling around on the bed, upon seeing Ikuto and Amu, they broke away, turning dark red

"nii-san! Haven't you heard of knocking!" Masaru asked

"umm…"

"it was a rhetorical question!" Masaru laughed

"sorry… we'll go" they left the room

Masaru embraced "Aya I love you more than life!"

"I love you more than that!" Aya said as Masaru kissed her and stroked her cheek.

"we should get to school"

"what if Tada-"

"let me worry about Tadase, I won't let the same thing happen twice… I promise you that… looks like Ikuto and Amu are already gone… we should go to"

-at school, break-

"hey Aya, where do you wanna go now?" Tadase asked smirking at Masaru

"guess again Tadase!" Masaru smiled, Aya walked over to Tadase and slapped him across the face

"how could you do that to me! I'm a person! Not your toy!" Aya shouted at him

"you bitch!" Tadase hit Aya as she fell to the ground, Masaru caught her

"Aya… are you okay?" Masaru asked softly

"I'm fine…" she stood up

"Tadase… you just took it to far!" Masaru exploded with rage as his chara nari emerged "You're finished!" Masaru yelled

"hmph! Chara Nari! Oni no kage!" (demon of shadow!)

"so… you've used that ability enough to chara nari!" Lightning erupted from Masaru's body as he backflipped into the air and kicked Tadase round the face full force, he landed and made a crater in the ground as Masaru jumped on top of his stomach, picking him up by the collar and pounding him into the wall "Stay away from Aya or I really **will** kill you!" Masaru tossed him to the ground and walked away with Aya "I'm sorry for getting so violent, he had no right to hit you" he stroked her hair and kissed her _How did this happen!_ Tadase thought

-Easter's HQ-

"Damn you! They fell out of love with me!" Tadase yelled

"shut up and we will tell you why! When you kissed them, they had a tiny portion of X egg energy sent in to their system, inject them with this, and the energy will consume them, and no amount of kissing and hugging will bring them back!"

"heh! Awesome…"

"the only way to undo it would be to…" he leant in and whispered it to Tadase

"heh… just wait Masaru! I'll get you for punching me! And taking Aya!" Tadase was given traning in his chara nari so that he wouldn't lose to Masaru if he tried to stop him "this power… I like it!"

-the next day-

"Masaru…" Shadexeon looked at him

"yeah? You felt it to huh? I've got a bad feeling about today" Masaru had this uneasy feeling in his stomach

"Aya…"

"yeah"

"I have a bad feeling today… stay close to me ok?"

"s-sure" she smiled and nodded

-at lunch-

"wait… Nii-san… you had the **same** dream?" Masaru looked at him in disbelief

"yeah…" Ikuto replied "it was just a dream though right?"

"More like your worst nightmare!" they heard a voice

"Tadase! Aya, get behind me! Stay back!"

"hmph… too bad today is the day I take your lovers for definite!" Tadase laughed

"Nii-san?"

"yeah…"

"Chara Nari! Black Lynx!"

"Chara Nari! Hikari No Yume!"

"Chara Nari Oni no Kage!"

"Slash Claw!"

"Lightning… BOLT!"

"Dark Decoration Special!" the giant barrier clashed with the slashes and giant lightning bolt, the two brothers pushing with all their strength _we've come this far… and we still can't beat him! Why! NO I WON'T FAIL AYA AGAIN!_

Masaru stopped pushing, throwing lightning bolt after lightning bolt at it

"EAT THIS!" he carried on throwing them and throwing them relentlessly "I WILL NEVER LOSE! YOU WON'T TAKE AYA AGAIN!"

"Masaru…" Aya looked on as Masaru gave life and limb to protect her "I PROMISED YOU DIDN'T I?!"

"Masaru stop! You'll use up all you're energy!" Ikuto advised him

"no! I have to do this! I won't fail her!"

"Masaru stop! You've done enough!" Aya yelled, Masaru stopped, Tadase took advantage and knocked Masaru and Ikuto flying into a wall, they were unconscious

"No... you won't touch her!" Masaru forced himself to his feet

"try and stop me!" Tadase produced 2 needles with dark purple liquid inside them, he vaulted forward and jabbed them into Amu and Aya's arms.

He ran towards her "Aya! Aya! Stay with me!" he gazed at her as her clothes turned black and he was powerless to stop her _no! I failed her again! Why am I so… so useless!_

"chara nari… Yami no yume!" (darkness of dreams)

"the dark chara worked! See Masaru! this is what happens when you don't let me get what I want!" he heard Tadase out, "she's mine again!" Aya jumped at him, he raised his arm to block her attack

"Aya! No! please!" "I'll fight anyone but you!"

"then you're going to come to Easter with me!" she grabbed him by the neck

"fine… Shadexeon, tell Ikuto my plan" Ikuto listened to what shadexeon had to say

"Masaru you're crazy!"

"Well what choice do we have!" Masaru was crying now, Aya slammed him against the wall and held him there, letting Tadase punch him in the gut, he coughed blood

"Ikuto… You… save… Amu, stick to the plan…" Masaru said coughing up blood "Aya… can't you remember me anymore"

(Masaru's dreams are crushed theme)

"Give up Masaru! no amount of lovey dovey kissing and hugging can help her now! That was X egg energy, dark energy, the same kind I kissed them with, it's been intensified so they are permanently mine!" he said, punching Masaru again, he coughed up blood again

"you… coward…" Aya slapped him

"never talk to Tadase that way you scum!" she raged at him

"A-Aya…" _My life is just… worthless, I couldn't do anything! And now I'll never get her back_

"guess what Masaru…"

"what!" Masaru yelled as Tadase whispered into his ear

"I know how to change her back…"

"How! Tell me! Please! I'll do anything!" Masaru Wept, the tears streaming down his face

"he he… no!" Tadase said coldly

"DAMN YOU YOU BASTARD!" He yelled into the sky with the last of his strength… he lost consciousness.

"Damn kid…" Aya slung his body over he shoulder and took off with Tadase

"Aya! Come back! I'm sorry!" he chased after her, the closer he got, the further away she grew

"Masaru! you couldn't save me! Twice! You're worthless! You can't do anything right!" she turned and walked away

"No! Aya!" he finally caught her and kissed her, she slapped him

"get off of me you worthless piece of trash, you're **Nothing** to me anymore!"

"NO!" Masaru wept intensely "NOOOO! Please"

**Masaru was alone again!**

He ran to her side "Amu! It's gonna be okay! Just stay with me" he shouted at her, the needle sticking out of her arm, he removed it and pulled her into a tight embrace, her clothes turned black "chara nari… dark heart!" her voice with a hint of malice in it "Amu… no!"

"this is what happens when you betray easter!" Ikuto heard Tadase shout out,

"no… No!" Ikuto shouted out as Amu ran towards him with the intent to kill…

**Masaru: Cliff hangers!**

**Ikuto: next chapter is me right?**

**Masaru: yeah and the easter chapter!**


	13. The guardians intervene! the end to all!

Ikuto vaulted on to the roof and hid from Amu _I won't fight her! Looks like I'll have to go through with Masaru's plan…_ Ikuto left to find _**them**_

-Easter's HQ-

"Ah… Tsukuyomi Masaru…"

"heh… I see my reputation proceeds me…" Masaru laughed

"that's quite a mouth on you there, well done Aya… you can go home now…"

"thank you sir" she shot a glare that pierced Masaru's heart before leaving

"as expected from Ikuto's brother… a smart mouth!"

"heh… damn straight…" the man punched Masaru in the gut _I have to last until Ikuto can bring __**them**__ here…_ Masaru thought, trying to block out the pain.

-at Aya's house-

_Hmph… job well done… _

_No! unless that job was breaking Masaru's heart!_

_Shut up! I don't need him anymore! He's nothing to me… Ta-_

_Don't say that! You don't mean that!_

_Yes I do!_ Aya's mental battle with herself caused her to change again

_No! you're going to change you're appearance to make Tadase like you!_

-flashback-

"Aya… you look… Amazing" he ran his fingers through her hair

"save it for the dance!" Aya laughed as she took his hand

-end flashback-

_No! I love the way Masaru threads his fingers through my hair…_

_Tough crap!_ Aya clasped the scissors in her shaky hands, she couldn't hold back the tears… every strand of hair she cut hurt her deep inside… almost as if she was cutting her bond with Masaru… the X egg energy claimed her again though as her tears stopped and her only response was "nice…"

-back at the school with Ikuto-

Ikuto ran through the corridor, he had to have faith in Masaru _don't let him break you… I'm coming_ Ikuto arrived outside where the remainder of the guardians were…

"And why should we believe you!" Yaya argued

"Do you want Amu to become Easters puppet! Look, I'm out of options… they got Masaru… please, help me" Ikuto knelt down in sorrow

"I dunn-"

"I'm in!" Rima was the first to join

"Then I'm in to!" Nagihiko joined in

"Tadase's gone to far! I'm in!" Kukai agreed

"then Yaya's in too!" Yaya agreed too.

"Then follow me…" Ikuto led them off

-back at easter-

Masaru struggled for breath as he coughed up blood "oh you're a tough one…"

"heh… I'm Tsukuyomi Masaru! It's gonna take more than a few measly punches to bring me down!" he spat blood on the floor, his hands cuffed behind his back _damn this hurts! Huff huff… just hang on… _Tadase looked on smiling as Masaru had the tar beaten out of him "enjoying yourself Tadase? You sick Bastard!"

(Inoue joe: closer link in my profile, it fits this scene, not the lyrics just the tune)

"You damn people! You screw around with kids lives like their nothing, like we're expendable!" Masaru yelled at him, Tadase punched him in the face

"Ooooh! Look at the badman now! Hitting me when I can't fight back! You've messed up my life and now you have the nerve to hit me!" Masaru's blood boiled as he could Aya's smiling face in front of him

"heh! Say what you want! It's not making Aya come back to you! Not now! Not ever!" Tadase laughed in his face

(Guardians unite theme… in my profile again…)

"Th… that's NOT TRUE!" Masaru exploded with anger, but couldn't break the cuffs… "no… I've failed her…" he sank to his knees…

"Don't give up!" he heard a voice call out, his cuffs were broken

"the guardians! Nii-san did go along with the plan!" Masaru smiled, Amu emerged from the shadows, Aya came back "I got worried just leaving Tadase to do this himself…" Aya said

"you guys deal with Aya and Amu… don't hurt them… knock them out or something like that…"

"what about you?" Kukai asked

"heh… I've got a score to settle with Tadase!" Masaru pushed past them

"don't you mean **we!**"

(Brother Vs Brother!Link in my profile)

"Ikuto nii-san! You came!"

"hm… ready to end this?"

"as I'll ever be!"

"Chara nari: Black Lynx!"

"Chara nari: Hikari no yume!"

"Chara nari: Oni no kage!"

"Chara nari: Sky Jack!"

"Chara nari: Yami no yume!"

"Chara nari: Clown Drop!"

"Chara nari: Dark heart!"

"Chara nari: Beat Jumper!"

"Chara nari: Dear Baby!"

(**AN: AHH! TOO MANY CHARA NARI'S! Ikuto: was that really necessary? Masaru: umm nope!**)

"Time to end this Tadase!" Masaru yelled

"Masaru! Calm down! We have to think of a strategy, if you charge at him blindly, you'll get beaten again!"

"He has to suffer!" Masaru jumped forward as Ikuto followed, he was stopped by some sort of barrier…

"Ikuto! Help!" Amu's features randomly changed, he ran to her side

"Ikuto don't! You idiot! Can't you see it's a trap!" Masaru called

"don't bother, he can't hear you!" Tadase laughed

"you where trying to separate us from the beginning!" Masaru roared

"correct…"

"Ikuto… it hurts!"

"Amu! What's wrong?!" Ikuto caught her as she fell, she looked up at him and pulled him in, kissing him

"Idiot!" Amu smiled as Ikuto was engulfed in X egg energy

(Ikuto Vs Masaru! throw it all away! Link in my profile)

"hurts doesn't it Ikuto?" Amu laughed

Ikuto couldn't control himself, he found himself fighting Masaru,

"you sick people! You mess up our lives, humiliate us! And then force us to fight each other!" Masaru threw Ikuto over him and awakened his weapon

"RAIKIRI!" (lightning blade, in no relation to the lightning blade of Naruto! This is a sword, not a raiton jutsu)

"dual lightning Katana!" Masaru and Ikuto smacked away at each other for a while

"slash claw!"

"lightning cross slash!" the attacks clashed as Masaru and Ikuto flew past each other, when they landed, Ikuto was cut up by the attack

"sorry nii-san… but I couldn't afford to hold back! I have to end this now! There may not be another chance!"

He began preparing unveil heart to change Ikuto back seeing as he had only been kissed, when Tadase tried to interfere

"not a chance!" he yelled, Masaru span around and drove his knee into Tadase's gut, buying him enough time

"UNVEIL HEART!" Ikuto writhed in pain, but ultimately he was brought back

"juggling party!"

"Amu… why are you doing this!?"

"because… It's fun!" Amu attacked Kukai

"Why as Masaru's girlfriend so mean to him!" Yaya yelled at Aya

"you are so annoying!" Aya beat her down

(**AN: harsh…**)

(the end to the tears link in profile)

"h-how do you do it Masaru!" Tadase got up coughing up blood

"because no matter what you put me through… I didn't give up! There were times when I thought it was impossible"

"but we kept at it! Until we succeeded or we died!" Ikuto finished

(final battle! The tormented vs the tormentor! Link in profile)

"Slash claw special!"

"heavenly thunder blast!"

"no… I WON'T LOSE! DARK DECORATION SPECIAL!" _not this time!_ Masaru thought _this time we will win!_ Ikuto thought, both of them straining as they pushed, Masaru stopped, but when Tadase tried to send them flying, he vaulted over Tadase, putting a hand on his head for balance and sliced his back as Ikuto slashed his front

"KORE DE… WARIDA!" (this is the end!) Tadase collapsed to the ground, Masaru placed his sword on his neck "release them… or I won't hesitate to kill you!" Tadase accepted defeat and released Amu and Aya, that being the only way to change them back, Masaru still threatening Tadase

"you said you would let me live!"

"I lied!" Masaru lowered the sword and deliberately missed Tadase's head by an inch

"Ever! EVER try anything like this again, you will beg for death because I will make your suffering worse than death!"

"well we'll see about that won't we!" Tadase blasted Masaru, sending him sprawling into a wall, he looked at his hands, coated in oozing blood, he felt light headed, the last thing he saw was Aya's crying face over his body…

**Masaru: DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**Ikuto: wait… you're dead!**

**Masaru: Maybe… Maybe not! I'm not telling! MUHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Shadexeon: R&R people!**


	14. Your lips: the key to my life!

"I have to see him!"

"look you can't see him now… he's in a coma and he might never wake up again…"

"then let me see his face one last time…" Aya begged the doctor

"fine… but I might lose my job for this…" the doctor let her in…

Masaru found himself in a world of darkness…

"wh…where am I?" he asked himself

_Behold the endless abyss... and your final resting place!_ He could hear a voice in his head say

"wh… what!" Masaru's eyes opened wide as he noticed he wasn't standing on anything, he fell into the darkness below…

"Masaru… you probably can't hear me… but I have to tell you this… what you did for me was… really brave… you brought me back, Tadase is gone… but at what cost! What good is my life if I can't share it with you!" she wept

_Falling… will it ever end! I can't stay in here… I have to get back to…_

"Masaru… I'll always love you" she bent over and kissed him"

_Aya!_ He ran towards her and embraced her fiercely never wanting to let go, she said nothing, she turned around "Masaru… I'll always love you…" she kissed him, he closed his eyes and kissed her back passionately _if I never wake up from this hell, at least I get to face it with Aya…_ as he deepened the kiss, he was surrounded in light…

Aya turned to leave, when she felt a hand grasp hers "wait…" she whirled around

"Masaru! you-you're!"

"yeah… what happened?"

"you've been in a coma for 2 weeks, I've been coming here to visit you every day… today was when they gave up and where going to turn off your life support machine…" Aya burst in to tears, Masaru hugged her and ran his fingers through her hair

"I'm here, I'm not dead… see?" Masaru lightly pushed her against the wall and tenderly kissed her, his lips softly brushing against hers, "come on… we'd better go tell everyone I'm not dead just yet!" Masaru laughed and offered her his hand, she took it smiling as they walked out of the room, the doctor dumbfounded

"h-how did you!"

"love…" Masaru answered as they left the building "the most powerful kind of magic… it can break a heart… mend it… love can accomplish anything"

He embraced her fiercly and they gaze into each others eyes… Aya blushed smiling

"we can do anything if we face it together…" she took him outside… looping her arms around his neck and kissing him lovingly… when they broke apart Masaru had a golden locket around his neck

"Aya… you didn't have to…"

"yes I did" she produced another identical locket from under her shirt "now we will never forget our promise… or our love for each other" he stroked her face and began kissing her neck… the lockets had _Masaru and Aya forever_ engraved in different colours, there was a picture of both of them inside it kissing in their dance outfits, and you could see shadexeon's little hands over the sides of the photo

"You took this!" Masaru went red in the face and glared at shadexeon

"Ah! Masaru's mad!" he flew away as Masaru laughed

"come on… lets go" he took her hand and they walked back to Masaru, Ikuto and Utau's house where everyone waited to hear the bad news of Masaru's death

"Ikuto this is horrible!" Amu buried her head in Ikuto's chest

"we all feel for this loss… I didn't know him for long… but he was the best brother I could have asked, we'll never forget his sacrifice…" Ikuto said, hugging Amu, supporting her as she wept

"why Ikuto! Why would Tadase do all of this!?" Amu continued to shed tears

"yo! Why are you guys so glum?" they whipped their heads around

"**Masaru!**" they all shouted

"Masaru… you're not a-"

"do I look like a ghost Amu?" Masaru laughed

"yo… good to have you back…" Ikuto said

"nice to see you too!" Masaru smiled

"well… I guess we all thought you were dead…"

"well I'm back now! And better than ever! All ready for the next year!" Masaru and Ikuto took Aya and Amu to their rooms as they embraced and kissed deeply, lost in each other, their tongues exploring every part of their mouths…

The guardians where downstairs, Nagihiko and Rima held hands and smiled, Nagihiko kissed her cheek gently, her face turned bright red "N-Nagi!" she smiled, laughing, Kukai turned to Utau

"so… um do you wanna…"

"yeah sure"

"but I didn't say" Utau put her finger to Kukai's lips

"I love you Kukai…" she smiled as he kissed her cheek, she pushed him onto the sofa and gave him a deep kiss on the lips, both of them smiling

"Well Yaya doesn't care about "relationships!"" Yaya folded her arms and everyone laughed, they pulled together after everything… It was finally over…

…For one year that is.

**THE END!**

**Masaru: I'm gonna type a sequel soon, what should it be?**

**next year more love troubles, Tadase comes back, Dating…**

**Masaru and Ikuto fall for this girl working for Easter who uses a special power to make boys fall for her, Aya and Amu are distraught and Masaru and Ikuto fight over her… Amu/Ikuto gain a new chara… Aya gains a new chara**

**Easter create copies of Amu and Aya and kidnap the real ones, Ikuto and Masaru are oblivious Tadase returns**

**a blend of 2 and 3**

**thanks please review and tell me which one the sequel will be up in 2 days… pm me or review to tell me which one I should do**

**Ja ne!**

**Shadonicx1/Tsukuyomi Masaru**


End file.
